A number of techniques are available for delivering a therapeutic agent, for example, siRNA, nucleic acids, etc., into a cell. These techniques include viral and non-viral transfection systems. Non-viral transfection systems can include, for example, polymers, lipids, liposomes, micelles, dendrimers, and nanomaterials. Polymers that have been studies for cell transfection include cationic polymers such as, for example, poly(L-lysine) (“PLL”), polyethyleneimine (“PEI”), chitosan, and poly(2-dimethylamino)ethyl methacrylate (“pDMAEMA”).
The viral and non-viral transfection techniques have drawbacks, however. For example, viral systems can yield high transfection efficiency, but may not be entirely safe. In addition, viral systems can be complicated and/or expensive to prepare.
Non-viral transfection systems, for example, those employing cationic polymers, have been reported to transfer plasmid DNA into cells. Cationic polymers, however, can be unstable and can be toxic to cells.
As such, there is a need for new compounds, compositions, and methods for using cationic composition to improve the delivery of therapeutic agents to cells, tissues, and organisms.